The Role Play Fight
by Chibbi-Nekko-Chan
Summary: I'm DaddysGurl,and it has ver discriptive violance with Theo (my Ex) r/r its worth a look


The Role Play Fight  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::tickles her neck:: yew be meanies  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ahh! stop that ::shivvers::  
  
DravenDarkshade: =P  
  
DravenDarkshade: heh.. :doesnt play fair by any means::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::pulls out his most favorite machine::  
  
DravenDarkshade: O.o  
  
DravenDarkshade: meet..  
  
DaddysGurl739256: and u think I do?  
  
DravenDarkshade: TICKLE - O -MATIC 3000  
  
DaddysGurl739256: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
DaddysGurl739256: what,  
  
DravenDarkshade: Â© Miaki-mun Inc.  
  
DaddysGurl739256: WTF?  
  
DravenDarkshade: ^^;;  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::stalks towards her::  
  
DravenDarkshade: bwahahaha..  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::runs and hides behind her friends::  
  
DravenDarkshade: -.-  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::pulls out his lil moding gun":  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::modes them all away::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::smirks::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ok...  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::stalks towards her once more::  
  
DravenDarkshade: dun ask  
  
DravenDarkshade: ~.~  
  
DravenDarkshade: they all went poof  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::turns into Ryoko even though she don't roll play her::  
  
DravenDarkshade: O.o;  
  
DravenDarkshade: shit..  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ^^  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::pops into his Draven character::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ooh.. never faught a Ryoko  
  
DravenDarkshade: ^^  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::decides to be JunJun uz she's better, and green hair::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( its been a while since ive faught anyone.. )  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::blinks:  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::dashes to the girls back::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::ties her hands together::  
  
DravenDarkshade: O.oi  
  
DaddysGurl739256: Remlis TIGHT ROPE!!! GET HIM!!!  
  
DravenDarkshade: hmm.. this should be fun  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::her remlis pops out of her shadow, and starts to tight rope walk, a string forms under Theo's feet, and he is carried up and foced to be on the string::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::is draven at the moment::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: oh yeah,,,  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::points to profile for a description:: ( profile aka info )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::changes the name from Theo to Draven, same diff::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ^^  
  
DaddysGurl739256: it happens any way  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::The Remlis gets tired and gose back, the tight rope dissapears::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( aww.. and i didnt even get a chance to attack )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: but thers still me!!!  
  
DravenDarkshade: o.o;  
  
DravenDarkshade: ok  
  
DravenDarkshade: i'll kill you\  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::smirks::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::her pool ball appears, and she gets out her pool stick::  
  
DravenDarkshade: :: deep twin orbs of emerald flared a crimson red.. his seven foot sword slips from his back, as a deep white flame bursts out around him.. pushing the ground back around him::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::JunJun gets ready, the pool ball in the air. She gets ready to shoot::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::thinks:: he HAS to have the golden mirror or I'm fried!  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::he stood for a moment, then stuck the blade in the ground... clasping his hands infront of him,, a deep black flame burst out around him:: taste Soul Flare.. ::two twin white energy orbs flared to life in his hands, atleast the size of small cars.. they spiraled in place just infront of his palms.. the earth aroound him started to loose color as he drew energy into the blast, then released the massive attack straight for the small lady::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::JunJun backs up in fright, then gets back on task, shooting, she misses, and the pool ball shoots back::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::he quickly follows behind his blast, but moves past it, bringing his blade straight throgh the lady in a heated rip , then follws behind by slamming it straight through her back, and lept up over her, letting the ball slam into her, blasting her into pure atoms::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( i could have gone into grusome detail.. but i think that will suffice )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::JunJun let out a percing screm and disapeared, And out of no where pops Sailor Mercury::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( ooh.. ::always wanted to kill her:: )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::SM growls and sets off her first attac:: SHINE AQUA ALUSSION!!!! ::hitting him full blast::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::Venus comes out:: VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!!!  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::he came down from the attack, merely bruised, he sent the flaring white blade straight through he slammed the blade into her gut, straight on.. letting the blood slowly spitter to the floor, he wretched it to the side, ripping it out. he ducked under venuses attack, and rammed straight for her head, but misses because of a slight slip and tears straight through her neck::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( heh ^^ as ive told many.. screw with the best.. die a bloody death lke the rest )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::Gotta-K (a made up person of Kyoni) apers, one of the strongest, Sword in hand, her companions, Ping&Pong, behind her, setting of there first attac:: Element Sword! SLASH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::hitting him, but only cuttin ghis arm, Ping and Pong the twins, shoot off theres:: CHERRY BLOSSOM RUSH!!!!!!!!!! ::they couldnt see if there was any affect or not, he just sorta stood there::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::Gotta K and her comrads just sit there, waiting::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::Fly up higher than they were and sit on a cloud::  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::he looked up:: alright.. enough playing ... ::the white flame spiraled around him again, the ground slowly cratered under him. large rocks were burned to dust as he slowly started to move. each step caused a massive crater in the earth, two enourmus white energy balls.. four to five stories high, held up in each hand. crimson blood slowly dripped from his arm.. but he only licked it up, and walked forward. he stood for a moment, infront of her and her two companions, he held both arms infront of him, the orbs spun around each other then melted into each other as it grew to one enourmus 10 story ball of white energy. a grey color surrounded the area as he drew all the energy from the life around him into the orb, letting it rest infront of him he , yelled out - Soul Flare!- the massive orb ripped apart the ground as it blasted forward like a knife through silk, splitting the air itself. energy was still being drawn into the orb as the link hadnt dissappeared between him and the ball, the now 15 story mass of energy burns the earth itself into oblivion and Gotta, is hit first, it slowly blasted her away , at first only her clothing was blasted off, then the enourmus eruption that followed tore her apart like a rag doll, her two companions suffered the same fate as they slammed into a mountian behind them, the earth shattering rumble knocking away fifteen or so miles of the earth::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: ::Gotta-K, being the strongest person, still has a little energy, Ping and Pong disapear as if they were never there. Gotta-k, staggerly stands up and holds her sword infront of her and tranceforms once agian. She then used a diforent attac, hopping that it would be effective. Yelling "ELEMENT SWORD,LIGHTNIGH FLASH, STRIKE!" Not knowing if any efet had happened, she restored a little more power by chanting some japanses words under her brethe, knowing it would only work once. But, also knowing it was a good time to use it. Being half restored, she flyed back into the air for safty::  
  
DaddysGurl739256: *Lightning  
  
DaddysGurl739256: *breth  
  
DaddysGurl739256: *flew, not flyed...  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( just a small warning.. this next part is rather graphic ^^ )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: So? Do it!  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( your sure? O.o )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: yes,,  
  
DaddysGurl739256: god  
  
DravenDarkshade: ( =P ok.. ::just wanted to be sure before he got himself into trouble )  
  
DaddysGurl739256: It's ok.......  
  
DravenDarkshade: ::he simply knocked the blast to the side, blasting straight to her, he slammed the blade into her gut, much the same he had done to SM. ... letting the blood slwoly drip over his hand, he ripped it up through her chest cavity, ripping it up between her breasts and out through her neck, he tore it out, pulling veins that were still spewing blood , he slammed the blade into her side twice, a large hunk of it fell out, forming another energy ball in his hand he slammed it into her face, blasting her whole face out the back of her head. dark black energy replaced the white and he slammed the blade from the top of her gut, straight through her legs, and then twisted it, ripping it out. he slammed the blade into her knee, ripping the cap straight off he flipped a dagger from his side and slammed it into her other, ripping both blades from her body, he licked the blood clean, then left the body there to rot:: 


End file.
